Creeper
Origin (Non-canon): Once upon a time, in the early days of Minecraft, the land was lime or full of snow. The diverse green worlds were in a phase of eternal summer, and the worlds covered with white blocky layers were in eternal winter. In summer worlds, creepers roamed the place, slowly emerging from their hibernation caves and walking around on their green four feet with a camouflaged body. The creepers knew all the other mobs. But - what was this? A zombie with its arms down? Even before Alpha, there was the Classic version of Minecraft. Winter hadn’t been a thing yet. Sand was precious like diamonds might be today, as it was only found in one block thick beaches. Every mob went searching for it. While the hostile mobs stored their lovely sand in wide open caves, chickens laid eggs in their sand nests. One night, a zombie decided to hunt for eggs. Its horrible groaning noise scared away the chicken before the egg was fertile. The zombie clumsily grabbed the egg and traveled back to its cave. Over time, the zombie forgot about its egg and it started to rot. When winter arrived, everyone was astonished. The hostile mobs all rushed into the caves for warmth. One creeper jumped on the zombie’s forgotten egg facefirst. The sulphur leaked into its mouth and down into its stomach. Inevitably, it swallowed a bit of sand. Back then, gunpowder was called sulphur. And you know what happens when sand combines with gunpowder. Creepers aren’t always sad. They just look sad when they see you. That’s their curious face. Sometimes they are sad, like when they really want to see what you are but you’ve trapped their in a glass cylinder. When you’re away, their “frowns” flip. They like to tell other mobs the story of when sand was rare. '' To minimize the reactivity of the contents of their stomach, creepers evolved a disc in the front of their throat to block the trinitrotoluene and spin it back inside. However, this mechanism failed, as it just creates a hissing noise. Each disc of a creeper is different, but they all make a hissing noise and are very fragile, making them hard to obtain. But if a skeleton shoots a creeper in the head, the disc catches on the arrow and it drops the disc. You can play it in a specialized diamond jukebox, if you’re that cruel. Or you can obtain it from a creative inventory.'' Because of the silicon in their stomach, when lightning runs through them, creepers gain the power of electricity while taking damage from fire. This creates a ghostly blue aura around their bright green body, allowing a larger explosion. A creeper’s eyes are extruded way inward from the outside of their head. This makes them have bad eyesight. Due to their curiosity and lack of adequate eyesight, creepers will attempt to see what you are. As the blur comes into view, a creeper is shocked, and will start to shake, triggering both its stomach and disc. Due to being merely curious creatures, iron golems will not attack creepers, and neither will wolves. But once, a creeper heard an ocelot hissing and thought it was a fellow creeper. It walked closer, feeling safe. Then, the ocelot pounced on the creeper, and it started to run and notify other creepers about cats and ocelots. To this day, creepers run away from cats or ocelots. So when you’re conquering monsters in survival mode, never play a fairly obtained music disc unless you are a monster yourself. Just kidding. Category:Omnivorous Mons Category:Category:Omnivorous Mons Category:Quadrupedal Mon Shape